One Shot to Make It Right
by A terrible Beauty
Summary: After Jess leaves Rory without even saying goodbye shes a wreak. Keeping her problems inside leads to major issues one that brings her to the hospital. Actions speak louder than words dont they? If Jess were to come back would it help her get better?
1. Over the Edge

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls but the plot line is mine. Also this story doesn't exactly follow the plot of the show. And Rory's not in Stars Hallow at the beginning of this. Just clearing that up for people.

R&R please

Over the Edge

_Umm… Jess. Well… I just called to sniff talk to you but umm… I guess your phones dead or something. I just well… wanted to say even through everything that's happened… I ugh… still sniff still love…you. And I'll miss you. Don't sniff bother calling me back. Bye._

I hung up the phone now crying freely doing that was about the hardest thing I had ever had to do, compared to what was coming next.

From up here it all felt final. Standing near the edge of the building looking down, it looked so much higher than from down on the ground. I knew that there was no one who could change my mind now that I was up here. One step closer. This was the answer… wasn't it? Hands shaking, taking another baby step. One more step and it'll all be over, I have nothing more to live for right? At the edge. The person I loved left me, he's not coming back. A tear slid down my cheek not seeing his face anymore is the thing I'm going to miss most. Tips of my toes over the edge already, spreading my arms out, about to fall. When it's all over will he remember me?

"Rory!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around "Mom." I said barley above a whisper and collapsed to the ground crying.

"Rory, what's going on?" She said sitting next to me.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I loved him." I sobbed.

"He called me saying that you said you would miss him. You weren't… doing what I think you were about to do? Were you?" Her eyes were glistening with tears. I stared into the ground maybe she would go away. I had nothing to live for anymore anyway. "We need to get you help." She said.

"No, I don't want help, I'm perfectly fine the way I am!" I said getting annoyed. Just let me do what I came here to do!

"Rory, you tried to kill yourself. Apparently you're not okay. Please just let me take you to the hospital." Her eyes were pleading with me.

"There's _nothing _to live for anymore. He left me he doesn't care anymore." My lips quivering trying not to cry harder than I already was.

"He told me about the message you left him. If he didn't you would be dead! I call that caring Rory." She said sobbing.

"He left me without saying goodbye or I love you. Do you know how many weeks after that I cried myself to sleep?!" I said sounding hurt. "He doesn't realize that he's the best thing that ever happened to me and the worst." I added grimly. "On the outside I would lie, tell everyone I really didn't care that he left without saying a word. But on the inside I was a wreck, no one realized it, not even you, my own mom, I was going under and everyone was oblivious." I was yelling standing up and staring out at the city sky line. The wind was blowing my hair in my face standing very near the edge again.

"Rory, please don't do this all you need is help, let me help you this isn't the way you want to go. He still cares I promise." Her eyes were honest and she was approaching me slowly, cautiously.

"No, I don't trust you, he doesn't care anymore. If you come a step closer I _swear _ I'll jump." She knew I kept my word on everything so she abruptly stopped. "Just let me do this." Now I was the one pleading with her.

"No!" She said making a move closer, but not meaning to.

"_I love you."_ I said and jumped.


	2. Love Always Pulls Through

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Okay I know this isn't a lot at all but I **_PROMISE_** I will post more soon!!!! And if I don't, I give you permission to send me flamers and throw tomatoes at me…. Maybe not that last part with the tomatoes. But I hope you like it!!! Now on with the show….

R&R!!!!!! thank you

"_She's alive." _I heard a strangers voice say.

"Oh my God." Another person said sobbing.

I slowly opened my eyes. And I saw plain white walls all around me I tried to sit up and winced in pain. "Where…am I?" I said my voice small and hoarse.

"You're in the hospital Rory. It' been a week since you jumped." My mom said quietly her eyes glassy with tears. Her eyes weren't the same, they weren't flickering with happiness and laughter anymore, and they were dark, hallowed out from grief.

"You are lucky you survived. You have three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a sever concussion **(I don't know if that right or not for a person who just jumped off a building)**. Most people who jump from that high have much worse injures or die." Said the nurse dressed in white.

I looked around like I was seeing the world for the first time, confused. Why had I lived? I didn't want to. Didn't God want us to be happy? If he did, then why wasn't I dead? But then I saw his face. I closed my eyes believing it was a lie, but when I opened them again he was there standing in the doorway. He looked shocked. He was skinny from not eating, _all he did was worry for a week, hoping she would survive, but not fully believing it in his heart_. I started crying at the sight of him, skinny and pale holding a Red Bull to stay awake.

"I'll be back to talk about conditions later." The nurse said and briskly walked out. "Jess, I'm so sorry…why do you have to see me like this?!" I sobbed. He walked over and sat next to me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I looked into his big brown eyes and saw pain and suffering. He was staring right into my eyes, looking right through me because there was nothing there, no emotion. Nothing.


	3. Why White?

A/N: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Starting to accept it. Never fully will. And if you see a change of tenses and character point of views I'm sorry I'm just really bad with that. Well I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it took me so long to update I had a REALLY bad case of writer's block, which is never good. Thoughts are in _italics _So Read and Review and I'll write back to you!!

I sat there sobbing in the hospital bed. A year ago I would have been sitting in the gazebo, in the middle of Stars Hallow reading a new book, or talking with Lane about something completely out of the ordinary. But now I sat there depressed and crying.

"Why did you have to leave?" I asked Jess.

"If you just stayed everything would have been perfect. We loved each other. Or at least I loved you." I sobbed.

"I just couldn't stay there, in Stars Hallow. I wasn't graduating, I flunked out. I couldn't tell you that I couldn't take you to prom; it would have broken your heart. That's why I was acting weird at the party that night. The next day Luke told me that either I would repeat my senior year, or I had to leave. I went to Venice, California to live with my dad the next day." Jess said, he sounded guilty.

I shook my head, tears still slowly falling down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his hand not a usual gesture made by him.

"I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and that I should have talked to you before I left, or maybe even called you once I got there. But I love you and I want you to know that. I'll never leave you again." When he spoke the words were pained, he was admitting all his flaws, and finally opening up to her. He had never done this to anybody before.

"I love you." I said. I still believed it to be a dream so I closed my eyes and opened them. But I still saw him sitting there.

"Rory, we need you to come with us to get some tests done." The nurse walked in with a wheelchair and put it at the side of the bed and gestured at it.

"I'll come back tomorrow Rory." Jess said quickly and walked out.

The nurse helped her into the chair and wheeled her out of the room. The corridors were long and the color was white, _very bland_ she thought _they should make it more inviting_. She was placed in a room with a big machine in it. Like everything else in this place the machine was also white. _Why white!!?? Everything in this frickin building is white! It's so annoying. _A woman with red hair tied neatly up in a bun walked in with a clip board in her hand. Her outfit was a red lab coat with black pants, a nice changed from the normal white lab coats.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lily Addams." She reached out her hand and I shook it politely.

"What kind of tests are you taking?" I asked curiously.

"We're just taking x-rays to see how your ribs are healing. Just lie on the board and close your eyes. And the machine will do the rest." She said, and went to help me onto the board.

After the tests were done they brought me back to my room. I lay there thinking of all of the people that would have suffered if I had accomplished what I went to that building to do that day. Lorelai, of course would have been the main person who I would have left lonely and heat broken. But also Luke, and Christopher, one who was my father but the other acted more like it. Lane my best friend wouldn't have known what to do with herself. Emily and Richard of course would have missed her. Who would they brag about to their friends? I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice the hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I slowly fell asleep.


	4. The Hoodlum Returns

A/N: This chapter is following Jess home from visiting Rory. So here you go guys chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys like it. And no, I don't own anything but the plot and Seasons 4 and 5. Oh yeah, and thoughts are in _italics_.

The drive from Hartford to Stars Hallow seemed long to Jess. From the moment he saw Rory in the hospital bed pale and weak, till he was driving into Stars Hallow, all he felt was guilt.

He parked in front of Luke's Diner and got out of his car. The bell above the door rang when he came in and a few heads turned. Babette looked shocked to see him here; Lane nodded her head in acknowledgment and Kirk, well he had a face of pure terror on. He was so scared of Jess that he ran out of the diner even forgetting to pay. No one knew about Rory except Luke he supposed. If they did they would kill him, Jess quickly shook the thought from his head.

"What're you doing back here?!" Babette asked fiercely.

"Some business I need to take care of." He snapped back.

_Why the hell does everyone want to know my business in this town?!_

"Luke!?" He shouted.

"He's upstairs on his break." Lane said, pouring more coffee into a customers cup.

Jess walked behind the counter and upstairs to the apartment. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed to talk to Luke. When he walked in Luke was standing by the Kitchen window looking out it, dazed in thought.

"Um….Luke can I ask you a favor?" He said quietly. Luke turned around at the sound of Jess's voice.

"What?" Luke asked obviously annoyed.

"Can I stay here while Rory's in the hospital? I need to stay close so I can be with her, but I have no money." Jess asked.

"Oh, so now you want to stay close to her? After she tried to kill herself because of you!? You could have stayed if you retook your senior year! But you didn't you left to live with your slob of a dad in California!" Luke yelled. He had probably been waiting for the chance to yell at Jess for his rash actions.

"Don't you _dare_ turn this around to be entirely my fault because if I remember right_ Uncle Luke,_ you were the one who kicked me out! Where was I supposed to go? I had no job and I barley had enough money to get me by." Jess matched Luke's tone.

"At least I'm trying to help, trying to correct my mistakes." He said in a lower more serious tone.

"Fine! You can stay. But if you do anything to hurt her again-" Luke warned.

Jess turned around and started walking away while Luke was talking.

"Where are you going I'm not done talking to you!?" Luke shouted after him.

"I'm going out!" he said loudly and slammed the apartment door shut.

If the people of Starts Hallow didn't know about Rory's condition yet they sure did now. When Jess walked through the diner everyone was staring at him. Some looked angry, and some looked sad. But Babette looked like she was going to kill him.

"What are you freaks lookin' at? Jess practically spat and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

He reached into his pocket and took out a box of cigarettes put one in his mouth and lit it. He hated this town so much, and they hated him for what he had done. His feet guided him to the only spot in Stars Hallow that made him feel, good. He found himself at the bridge and sat down on the edge. He felt so bad about where _his_ bad decisions landed Rory. Jess wanted to tell her how much he missed her in those months he was gone, he wanted to tell her that he loved her so much, he wanted to be with her till they day he died, that he was sure of.


	5. Friendly Vist,Encounter w Bagboy

A/N: I am SO so so so so sorry for not updating sooner!!!!!!! I have been very busy lately and a little out of it...long story. Well, I'm changing the story so that it's not only from Rory's point of view. It will be like the last chapter from now on (I know there is a word for the type of writing it is…oh well I cant remember it). Well I just thought I'd tell you guys!!! Hope you like it! Read and Review please!!!! Oh yeah and thoughts are in _italics_.

Fun Fact: I wrote this chapter in purple!!!

Warning: Some language in this chapter.

Chapter 5: A Friendly Visit from Dean, and an Unwanted Encounter with Bagboy

Rory had woken up, her entire body aching. She tried to sit up but winced in pain.

_Well that's what you get for trying to kill yourself, asshole._

She looked at the clock on her bedside it read 11:14 a.m. A nurse walked in with a tray of food and a cup of coffee (at a special request from Lorelei) and put it down in front of Rory.

"Thank you." Rory said politely.

She hated hospital food, even the coffee was bad. She was used to eating Sookie and Luke's food. Thinking about Luke and Sookie made her miss Stars Hallow.

Rory placed her tray on the bedside table and got up; even though it was painful she walked over to the window in her room and looked out it. She placed her bandaged hand on the cool glass, and longed to escape this place. She would do anything just to go to Stars Hallow, to see how _he_ was doing. In order to get out she would have to learn to love, love herself, and love life. A nurse spoke and diminished her train of thought.

"Excuse me miss, but you have a visitor." The nurse said quietly.

Rory nodded her head to let the nurse know she was listening. She turned around expecting it to be her mom or Luke, but when she saw Dean she was in shock. So much shock that she had to lower herself into a chair next to her.

"Hey Ror, how are you doing?" He asked. He was wringing his hands; she could tell he was nervous. But how was he supposed to be calm when he was visiting his ex-girlfriend, who recently tried to kill herself?

"Um…Dean, hi. I guess I'm doing okay just a little pain." Rory said a hesitantly. She had no clue why he had come or how he found out she was here, it was a surprise.

"You can sit down you know." She said gesturing towards a chair across from her.

Dean sat down and bounced his foot along with a rhythm in his head. They sat in an awkward silence, Dean looking at Rory, and Rory resumed staring out the window dreamily.

"How did you find out I was here?" She asked still not looking at Dean.

"Well, I heard it from Taylor, who heard it from Kirk, who heard it from Miss. Patty, who heard it from Babette, who heard Luke and Jess fighting about it." He stopped right before mentioning Jess' name thinking it over, and then continued.

She nodded, sad that Luke and Jess were fighting about her and her condition.

"How much do you know?" Rory asked wearily, she looked Dean in the eyes for the first time. She didn't want the whole town to know, she had planned on telling everyone she had gone on vacation with her Grandmother, but it was too late for that.

"I know enough to know it was _his_ entire fault." Dean stated fiercely.

"No Dean, please don't jump to conclusions. It wasn't his entire fault. Please, please, believe me." She pleaded shaking her head, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

His eyes softened, he didn't want to see her cry. Just as he was about to say something Lorelei walked in with two cups of coffee, and a bag of Luke's food. (An amazing feat I know!) She walked over to Rory and kissed her on the forehead and handed her one of the cups.

"Hey, Dean. Do you want to stay and eat with us?" Lorelei asked.

"Um…no thank you, I was actually just about to go." He said standing up.

"Feel better Rory. I'll talk to you soon." Dean said then left.

**BACK IN STARS HALLOW (hahah I feel like I'm in a comic now )**

Jess tossed and turned in his bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand, 5:12 a.m. He sighed, for yet another night he couldn't sleep for more than ten minutes without being plagued by nightmares, mostly about Rory.

In one of them, he had walked into Rory's house to find her unconscious on the floor with blood around her. He went over to look closer and saw at least ten cuts on each arm, crimson red blood pulsing out of each one. No matter what Jess tried to do she wouldn't wake up, he called for help but no one came. He had woken up sweating profusely, tangled in his sheets.

_Was this his punishment for hurting her?_

Jess got out of bed and walked over to his bookcase. He took out one of his favorites The Old Man and the Sea, walked quietly back to his bed and opened up to the first page. It was easier to read with the light of morning pouring through the cracks in the blinds, instead of turning on a lamp and waking Luke up. When he read all of reality disappeared, his imagination ran freely. The problems he faced were washed away by this fantasy world that he created when he read books.

By 7:30, with almost six pages left he drifted off into a deep sleep. No nightmares, no dreams just a feeling of peace and calm.

When he woke up it was 12:30 and he heard all of the commotion coming from the Diner below. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Half way through washing his hair the hot water turned ice cold.

"What the hell?!?!" He shouted angrily, at no one in particular.

He heard someone knock one the bathroom door.

"Jess!! I need help in the Diner come down!" Luke said from the other side of the door.

"Fine. I'll be down in 20 minutes." Jess said.

He decided to finish getting the shampoo out of his hair in the sink. He walked out, got dressed, and rinsed his hair. He was craving a smoke but he had run out of cigarettes yesterday, and there was no way of getting them in the crazy town. But then he realized something, he smirked to himself and walked over to his closet and lifted up the floor boards.

"Right where I left you." He said out loud. Taking out a red dime bag with the superman symbol on it. It wasn't cigarettes but it was as close as he could get, and as long as he had fire on his tongue he was set (London beckoned Songs about Money by Machines- Panic! At the disco). He walked over to the kitchen window opened it and lit up. Half way through his joint he looked over to the door and saw Luke's shadow outside.

_Shit._

Jess put it out, threw it out the window, and took a book out of his pocket and began to read. Luke walked in to see Jess sitting on the kitchen counter reading some book.

"Jess, I told you to come down and help me!" Luke shouted at him.

"Okay, okay Mr. Cranky pants I'll come and help." Jess replied in a cool tone, standing up and putting the book in his back jeans pocket. He brushed past Luke and walked downstairs.

Luke rolled his eyes at his nephew's behavior. He smelt something in the room but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He decided to let it go and walked downstairs also.

"Jess, do me a favor and take out the garbage." Luke said.

Jess nodded and walked outside. His own Uncle didn't even realize he was blazed, he laughed out loud, he could get away with anything here.

He put the trash in the garbage can, and headed back to the diner. He passed by Doose's and Dean came running out and stopped right in front of him. Jess tried to walk around him but everywhere he tried to go Dean blocked him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Jess asked.

"I have no respect for you right now, you know that? You a worthless son of a bitch, and what you did to Rory was cruel. I went to visit her this morning. She tried to tell me that all this, it wasn't your fault, but I think it was." Dean shouted at him, getting closer with every word he said.

"I know what I did was cruel! Does everyone in this screwed up town have to remind me of the shit I've done wrong in the past though?!" Jess yelled back at him. They were almost chest to chest now.

"And do you want know the funny part _Bagboy_?!? After all the stuff I've done, _she's still with me, and not you_." Jess laughed at the thought (or maybe it was the drugs coming into play).

Dean lunged at Jess and punched him in the face. Jess tackled him to the street and punched him right in the nose, and continued to punch him in the stomach repeatedly. Dean pushed Jess off of him and punched him in the jaw.

A group of people crowded around them as the police showed up. Dean ran before they could catch him. Jess didn't realize why Dean was running but when he saw red and blue lights he knew exactly why.

_Fuck._

He put his hand to his nose and saw blood all over it. The police officer came over to Jess.

"What is your name? And were you a part of this fight?" He asked Jess.

Jess stood there frozen, dazed. "Jess Mariano, and um...yes officer."

The man took out his flash light and put it to Jess' eyes.

"Are you on anything? Cocaine, marijuana, ecstasy." He asked.

Jess remained silent, contemplating whether or not he should admit.

"Weed." He replied.

"Come with me were taking you downtown." He said cuffing Jess and putting him in the car.

"You can make one phone call." The officer told him.

The bail was $350 he thought of the only person who had that kind of money. Jess picked up the phone and dialed the number, on the first ring they picked up.

"Uncle Luke-


	6. let round two begin

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update once again!! But I'm happy that everyone is still reviewing!!! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was my favorite to write so far, even though it took me awhile to update. Well, here's chapter 6 and I hope it lives up to the last one hahah!!!

Thoughts are in _italics _as always

Chapter 6: Let Round Two Begin

"You can make one phone call." The officer told him.

The bail was $350 he thought of the only person who had that kind of money. Jess picked up the phone and dialed the number, on the first ring they picked up.

"Uncle Luke? Do you have $350 dollars I can borrow?" Jess asked plainly, as if he was asking for a cookie.

"Why the hell would you need $350 dollars?!?!" Luke asked angrily.

"Because, I need you to come and bail me out of jail." He stated simply like this happened to him all the time.

Luke couldn't believe this.

The officer held up the one minute sign to Jess.

"Are you gunna bail me out or not?" Jess asked impatiently.

"Okay hold on I'll be there soon to pick you up." Luke said with a hint of anger still in his voice.

Before Luke hung up Jess could have sworn he heard him say _frickin hoodlum_ under his breath, but he decided to brush it off.

Jess was brought into a cell to wait. He sat down on the cot as the officer slid the cell door shut. Jess laid down pulled a book out of his back pocket, and stared at the ceiling. _How am I gunna explain this one to Luke. _He was reading but the words weren't processing in his head. Jess sat up on the edge of the bed, and placed his head in his hands.

xxXXxxXXxx

Luke walked in and went to the front desk.

"I'm here to bail out Jess Mariano." Luke said to the officer behind the counter.

"That's $350." The woman officer said. (I know it sounds like their buying something but I've never been arrested or had to bail someone out of jail, so therefore I wouldn't know how to phrase this.)

Luke handed the woman one 100 dollar bill and five 50's.

"Follow me sir." She said walking out of a side door and down a long corridor.

They passed about four cells until they got to the last one. She stopped in front of it and took out the keys. She slid the door open.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said walking away.

Luke saw Jess sitting there with his head in his hands.

Jess looked up his mouth a thin line. His head hurt and he didn't want to deal with the reality of what his punishment could be.

"Let's just get out of here." Jess said picking up his book and walking out.

When they got into the car, Luke looked over at Jess and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but decided to wait until they got back to Stars Hallow.

Jess stared out the widow the entire way home thinking of a way to explain the whole situation to Luke when they got back.

_Oh well times up._ The Diner came into view and Luke parked the car across the street.

Jess got out of the car as quick as he could to try and avoid Luke and some specific others. When he walked into the Diner all of the people had looks of disgust on.

"What the hell are you people looking at?! Do you even know the whole story or are you going to assume it's my fault!!" Jess shouted at them, he had enough with this crack pot town.

"Looks like its round two for Luke and Jess." Miss. Patty said as Jess stormed upstairs with Luke following closely behind. Luke slammed the door behind them and all of his anger from before came back. Jess sat in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Just go ahead and say it, I know you want to." Jess said wearily looking at Luke.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!" Luke yelled.

"And there off!" Miss. Patty said in an enthusiastic tone.

"I mean really, you got stoned and just decided; hey lets have a go at Dean!!! Where did you even get the pot?!" Luke shouted at Jess.

"I got it from the closet; I had a stash there from when I first got here. And I did _not_ decide to have a go at Dean; he came looking for a fight!" Jess yelled shoving his finger in the direction of Doose's.

"I'm really starting to get fed up with the whole Dean wouldn't do anything like that bit, everyone just assumes I start things like this. I just did what you told me to do, take out the trash! And as soon as I walk past Doose's, Bagboy comes out and yells at me, reminding me that it's all my fault that Rory tried to kill herself, and that she's in the hospital because of me." Jess was so angry he didn't even realize he stood up. "I don't need to be reminded of this, every time I see her now that's what I think of! I told him that he was just jealous because she forgave me after all of this and he still means _nothing _to her! _He _threw the first punch, not me; this is as much his fault as it is mine. They have no right to judge!" Jess shouted pacing the room; by the time he was done he was out of breath.

Luke stared at Jess for a few minutes, at a loss for words.

"Well. You might as well get it over with, are you gunna kick me out or not?!" Jess yelled, anger still pumping through his veins.

"This will be your last chance. You can stay as long as you keep yourself out of big trouble; we all know that will be hard for you though. And you're going to have to pay me back the $350 it took to bail you out of jail. Do you understand me?" Luke stated sternly.

"Yeah whatever, I have some stuff I need to take care of." Jess said walking out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"And round two has come to a close everyone!" Miss. Patty said smiling.

AS soon as he got down to the diner everybody continued their conversations. Jess sighed when he saw Miss. Patty, since she heard the argument it would be all over Stars Hallow in about an hour.

"Cant anyone in this town mind their own business?" Jess asked shaking his head in disgust walking out of the diner.

xxXXxxXXxx

Rory sat in her hospital bed reading Treasure Island by Robert Stevenson, with Lorelei sitting in a chair by the window when there was a knock at the door.

"Umm, come in." Lorelei said.

Doctor Lily Addams walked briskly into the room carrying a clip board and a small stack of papers. She sat herself in a chair across from Rory's bed and smiled.

"I have good news." She said staring at the clip board.

"All the tests came out great, and Rory is recovering very well. She will be released from the hospital today. But when she gets back home she will have to start therapy." She said looking at Lorelei smiling.

Rory had a broad smile on her face and she laughed.

"Oh mom, this is great, I can't wait to go back!" Rory said happily.

"Here is the name of a recommended therapist in your area." She said handing Lorelei a piece of paper. "I'm glad you're excited about this." She said to Rory. "Get your things together and whenever you're ready you can leave." The doctor said walking out of the room.

"Thank you doctor." Rory said.

"Your welcome." She said smiling and left the room.

A/N: Okay I finally got Rory out of the hospital, and she will be starting therapy next chapter. And once again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!!! I love you guys for reading!!!!! Please review!


	7. Keep Your Thoughts Safe

A/N: Once again I am very, very, veryy sorry I haven't been able to update. With this week being vacation and my being sick I had time to write so I am updating this story and my other Lit fic. Please continue to read and review because reviewslove!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thoughts are in _italics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Oh I just forgot!!! Dean didn't meet Lindsey in this story so he is still single!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Keep Your Thoughts Safe

"Mom can you call Jess and Luke for me, and tell them I'm getting out today?!" Rory asked enthusiastically.

"Sure sweetie." Lorelei said kissing Rory's forehead and walking out of the room.

Rory was happy, but nervous at the same time; she worried that when she got back to Stars Hallow they would treat her differently than before. She shook the thought from her head and started packing all of her books, and clothes that had been strewn around her hospital room.

She stopped what she was doing when she found _Howl_; she opened the book and saw notes scribbled in the margins of the pages. _Dodger_, she thought smiling to herself, it's the book that started everything between them. She can remember that day he had stole it from her room when she wasn't looking, the next day when he went to give it back to her she saw notes on the pages and said 'I thought you didn't read much.' and he replied smirking 'How much is too much.'

She missed those days when everything was fairly simple there were barely any complications, until he showed up. When Jess came to Stars Hallow everything that was stable in her life was then in question, her relationship with Dean, her mom, and the entire town. No one thought that her feelings and thoughts would be altered just because of the new hoodlum in town, but they were and she would never be the same.

A tear fell onto the page and it mixed together the words on the page, she smiled closed the book, and held it closely to her chest.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Lorelei asked frowning.

"Nothing, just…..remembering things." Rory said looking up at her mom through blurred vision, still smiling and clutching the book close to her. She slowly put the book on top of everything in her bag and closed it.

Lorelei didn't know weather to tell her or not. When she called Luke he had told her that Jess and Dean had gotten into a fight in the middle of town, and Jess had been arrested not just for that, but another reason he wouldn't say. She decided not to tell her and ruin her happiness.

xxXXxxXXxx

Jess stormed out of the diner and walked where his feet lead him. He stood outside of the Stars Hallow bookstore and smirked, his second favorite place in town. He walked into the store and immediately thought of Rory, _maybe I should get her something._

There was so much that she would like, but what was something unique that she was bound to use all the time? He was looking at the book shelves and then he saw _Howl, _the book that started everything with him and Rory. I had read that book more than 40 times when I took the book from her room and wrote the notes in the margins, _Dodger _he smiled to himself. He continued his search for a gift, when his eyes fell upon a black leather bound journal with a silver spine, _perfect. _It wasn't much but he knew Rory would like it; he bought it and walked out of the store.

He went to Rory's house, the lights were out and the grass turning a yellow color from the summer heat and it was growing longer then usual. Just another sign that they still weren't home, he dropped his head and sighed when an idea came to him. He went to the shed in the back yard and got out the lawn mower and sprinkler, after mowing the lawn for an hour it was finally done and he was sweating in the heat, he needed to get inside. _The turtle!_ He thought to himself lifting up the statuette a shining gold key underneath it. With that he let himself into the house; it was too quite for the Gilmore household he wasn't used to it.

Jess went to the refrigerator and opened it, _leftover Chinese food, a bag from Luke's, moldy cream cheese, soda; well at least they have soda._ He sat at the kitchen table and took a sip from the can, _I wonder if they have post its _he thought getting up.

He turned on the sprinkler and walked away, it felt good to do something nice for someone, even if it was for his girlfriend who tried to kill herself because of him.

xxXXxxXXxx

"Well that's strange. Who put the sprinkler on? And why is the lawn mowed?" Lorelei asked taking Rory's bags out of the car trunk.

"I don't know." Rory said running to turn it off shielding her head from the water with her hands. "It was nice of whoever did it though, our grass was dying."

When they walked inside Lorelei went to the message machine, while Rory went to put her stuff into her room.

"_Hey Lor its Chris, I heard about Rory. Call me back, love you bye." _2:08 p.m. June 19th.

"Lorelei Victoria Gilmore_ when you get this message call me back immediately." _7:37 a.m. June 20th. _ Well that one is getting answered last_ Lorelei thought to herself.

"_Ummm hey Lorelei…it's Luke when you get back call me. I don't really know where Jess….. went, we sorta…got into a fight and he stormed out. So if you know anything, just give me a call, bye_." 6:45 p.m. June 21st.

"_End of messages." _Said a monotone voice from the machine.

As Rory walked to her bedroom she stopped when she reached the door there was a pink hello kitty post it stuck on it. She peeled it off and read the scribbled handwriting:

_Rory-_

_When you get in meet me at the Gazebo._

_Oh, and thanks for the soda!! _

_Love,_

_Pedro the Friendly Neighborhood Landscaper _

Rory smiled to herself put her things in her room and walked out.

"Hey where ya going?" Lorelei asked.

"I have a hunch of who our new landscaper is." She said smiling.

xxXXxxXXxx

"I especially liked your pick of the hello kitty post its." She whispered in his ear sneaking up behind him.

"Just call me Pedro." He stood up smirking and kissed her.

Jess wrapped his arms around her hips "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Wait! Before I forget, I have a gift for you." He said taking out a black leather bound journal with a sliver spine handing it to her.

She opened to the first page and in a neat handwriting it said:

_7-21-01_

_Dear Rory,_

_This is a place where you can write whatever is on your mind and no one will ever read it, poems, diary entries, short stories, a place where your thoughts are safe from others judgments. Whatever happens in the future always remember that I'm here for you and love you._

_Love Always, _

_Dodger_

"I love you." She said hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder.

It started to get darker "Do you want to come back to my house?" Rory asked.

Jess nodded his head.

As they walked off together fingers enlaced Dean was glaring at them from across the street.

A/N: I hope you liked it!!!! Review, if you do I'll write back!! I'm sorry to people who hoped for Rory to start therapy this chapter, but I started writing and this is how it turned out. Everything happens for a reason I guess. LOVE YA PEACE!!


End file.
